


All of New York City

by Mrstark_idontfeelsogood



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: That's it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood
Summary: Somehow, Albert managed to be a newsie and more importantly, Racetrack Higgins best friend, without realizing why Race was always late coming back to the lodging house. Until now.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva
Kudos: 8





	All of New York City

Race coming back later than all the rest of the newsies was nothing new. It happened almost everyday, therefore, nobody blinked an eye when he wasn't back almost two hours after everyone else had arrived at the lodging house.

Nobody except Albert.

Al was getting impatient, he wanted to show off the pack of cigars he'd swiped off some rich guy. He'd already shown everyone else and he knew that Race would probably be the most excited about it anyway.

"Where is he?" Albert thought out loud.

"Who?" Jojo asked without looking up from the card game he was playing.

"Race."

"Probably off sucking Spot Conlons dick somewhere," Tommy Boy said as if he'd just told Albert that his hair was red.

Albert choked on his water.

"Al you good?"

"What?!?"

"I just asked if you were okay,"

"No, before that," Why did Tommy Boy say that? Why did he even think that? Why had no one else done more than scoff at his remark?

Tommy Boy paused. Had he already forgotten what he said? 

"What? Like, what I said about Race?"

"No Tommy Boy. What you said about how shit your poker hand is. YES THE THING ABOUT RACE!!"

Another pause, This time followed by the sound of the newsies slowly beginning to laugh at some sort of joke that Albert was very clearly not in on. 

By the time the laughter died down, Albert was extremely distressed and confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Other than the fact that your best friend is a whore?"

The five stages of grief passed over Alberts face as everything sunk in. A solid minute passed before he finally spoke again.

"You know what? That actually makes a lot of sense." And with that, Albert went out to the fire escape to confront Race when he came back.

On the outside, he looked like he understood, like he 100% had everything figured out. On the inside, he was still stuck on the very first thing Tommy Boy had said. Spot Conlon.

Another twenty minutes passed before Race climbed up the fire escape and sat next to Al.

"Hey Albo, what's up?" Snapping Albert out of his thoughts and maybe scaring him just a little bit.

"Are you sleeping with Spot Conlon?"

"Only when I need to let off steam." There's that matter-of-fact tone again. The one that mocked Albert for not paying enough attention. "Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? All of New York City knows I'm easy Al," Race laughed "I figured you did too," He shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Al took a breath to ask a question but decided against it at the last moment.

"I know you've got questions Al. Shoot," Albert looked at Race and decided he was telling the truth.

Still, he hesitated.

"Al."

"Anyone I know?" Race rolled his eyes and laughed. Albert could tell he was going to brush off the question. "You told me to ask," He defended.

"Do you really want to know?" He didn't need to ask though, if Albert asked a question it meant he wanted an answer.

Race shot Albert an apologetic glance.

"Well, there's that one blonde girl from the church, and then there's Spot, obviously, uh, a couple other Brooklyn boys, Blink and Mush, not a word Al, you asked. Oh! Buttons older sister, Romeo, Jojo, and Finch. Jack. Ummmm, Sarah. I think that's it for people you'd know. A few of the girls from the school a few blocks down from here." Race paused and looked up at Al, who seemed to be in a state of shock. "Oh I almost forgot-" He cut himself off.

"Who?" Al asked, looked a bit scared to know the answer but also very curious.

Race mumbled a name under his breath.

"Race,"

"Davey."

"Davey? DAVEY Davey? David Jacobs?"

"That's the one."

"Damn, dude. You really get around."

"Like I said, all of New York City."

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, everyone Race names is within a reasonable age group


End file.
